


Running Away From Home

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-09
Updated: 2003-04-09
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Sometimes you just want to get away and be alone.





	Running Away From Home

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Running Away From Home**

**by:** Rhonda Dossett

**Character(s):** CJ/Hoynes  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Hoynes  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine and never will be.  
**Summary:** Sometimes you just want to get away and be alone.  
**Spoiler:** Minor Holy Night  


New Year's Eve in New Hampshire sucked. Big time. Or maybe it was just the news the President had called them all the way up to the farm to hear. The President ordered a man killed. They were now all accomplices to murder. 

"Enough," CJ thought. She'd had more than enough. She was driving back to D.C. tonight and then on to somewhere warm. Or at least somewhere without snow. 

The rental car was bigger than she would have liked. The clerk apologized, but the President was in town and it was a holiday. The rental lot was empty. 

CJ couldn't help thinking she had a lot in common with the rental lot. Empty. She had survived the MS fiasco and the election from hell. She wasn't prepared to fight another battle, especially not this one. It was past time she moved on. 

Unlocking the trunk of the Cadillac in the hotel parking lot, CJ struggled to lift her suitcases into a storage space that was larger than the hotel room she'd been staying in. The trunk would hold a lot of bodies, she thought with a wry smile. It was probably almost big enough for all of the Administration's skeletons. 

"Aren't you leaving a little early," a male voice asked from behind her. 

Startled, she would have dropped her laptop computer if not for his quick hands. 

"Baseball," he smiled, placing the case into the trunk for her. "I played first base." 

"I knew that," she said, giving the man dressed in jogging shorts and a t-shirt a slight smile. "It's in your bio." 

"Of course it is." Looking around, the Vice-President asked, "Do you have more luggage?" 

"No. Thank you." Taking a good look at his clothing, she added, "Aren't you freezing?" 

"Nope, high metabolism." He slammed the trunk lid shut. "You didn't answer my question. The President doesn't go to back to D.C. until next week. Is there a problem with the schedule?" 

"No, the schedule's the same." She ducked her head and walked around to the driver's door, calling over her shoulder, "I'm sure Janine's got all the latest travel information." 

She opened the car door and sat down on the plush seat, jerking her head up in surprise as he opened the passenger door and got in. 

"I'm up for a ride," he grinned, with his trademark Texas smile. "Where are we going?" 

"Hell," she muttered, banging her forehead against the steering wheel. She had hoped to make a inconspicuous exit. 

"Been there several times," Hoynes joked, nodding to the Secret Service Agents swarming in consternation outside the Cadillac. "I'll show you the way." 

"This isn't what I had in mind," CJ groaned, looking in the rear view mirror at the line of black 4_wheel drive Suburbans following her car. It was bad enough that there was a bullet proof limo in front of her and an agent in the back seat. 

"Welcome to my life," John Hoynes said, finishing the liter-size bottle of Mountain Dew, he insisted they stop to purchase at a convenience store. "When I run away, a crowd goes with me." 

"For the last time, I'm not running away,... Sir," she retorted, more than a little intimidated by the Vice-President. 

"Sure you are. You got some news today that you're not crazy about, so you're picking up your toys and going home." 

CJ glanced at him and then the agent in the back seat. "We can't talk about that. Not here." 

John smiled and began tearing the label from the plastic bottle. "Guess you're still working for Bartlet after all." 

"With all do respect, Sir - shut up." CJ gunned the motor and headed up the entrance ramp to the highway. 

"How about we find a hotel," John asked, belatedly realizing that he could use a shower and a change of clothes. "I'm beginning to get a little ripe." 

"You mean the men's locker room odor isn't a Cadillac feature?" CJ answered, smiling for the first time since she'd left the farm. 

The Vice-President smiled in response. "Yeah, but only in the models sold in Texas." 

"What was wrong with the other hotel?" CJ complained, dragging her suitcase down the shabby hallway towards the rooms the Secret Service had determined were secure enough for the Vice-President's occupancy. 

"Too many entrances, too much glass," John replied, trying again to take one of her suitcases from her. "Here we get the whole floor to ourselves." 

This time she let him take a suitcase. The elevator was broken and she was getting a blister on her heel. She certainly didn't need both suitcases and her laptop for one night, but she'd been afraid to leave anything in the rental car. The area surrounding William and Mary hotel looked a little too seedy for her tastes. But, hey - as long as the Secret Service Agents were happy. "The whole floor, huh. Just why do you suppose a *whole* floor was available?" she sarcastically mused, stumbling over a rip in the olive green carpet. 

The Vice-President just grinned. "Think of it as an adventure. I do. Normally I don't get a chance to stay in places like this anymore." 

"An adventure?" CJ reluctantly looked inside the open door at the decidedly run-down room the agents had cleared for her. She groaned, the smell of mildew was almost overwhelming. "I could have stayed at that nice Hilton about a mile back. One of your detail could have picked me up in the morning." 

"Nah. I would have worried about you being there all alone." With his hand on the small of her back, he urged her inside, whispering, "Besides, the truth is I get bored with no one but my agents to talk to. Imagine six clones of Ron Butterfield. The conversation kind of wilts on the vine." 

"How's your steak?" John asked, finishing the last bite of his take-out meal. "It would have been nice to have gone to the restaurant ourselves. I've never been to an 'Outback.' I like this onion thing." 

"It's fine. I just don't usually eat this much meat, especially at one meal." CJ pushed half of the steak to one side of the styrofoam container and concentrated on the baked potato. 

When he didn't respond to her comment, she looked up and saw his hopeful expression. 

"Mr. Vice-President would you care to finish the rest of this steak for me?" 

"Well, only since you asked." He grinned and stuck his fork into the meat, transferring it to his own takeout container. "I can't wait to see what Agent Walker got us for dessert." 

They were sitting in CJ's room, using the double bed as both a table and chairs, no easy feat since the mattress tended to sag towards the center. After chasing their food around for a few minutes, they had found sitting side-by-side in the middle worked best. 

"I think Agent Walker brought back enough food for two dozen people." 

"Well, my detail likes to eat well and so do I." He finished her steak in a couple of bites and then started looking over the large amount of food remaining in her container. "I think you've been living too long on salads. You've forgotten how to eat real food." 

"I've forgotten how to do a lot of things," she morosely mumbled, slapping his hand away when his fingers got too close to her bread. 

"Yeah, me too." John sighed and set his empty food container on the floor and opened up another of the large plastic bags, one of his agents had delivered. "Looks like we've got blackberry cobbler, cookies, and chocolate cake." 

"Chocolate cake?" CJ's eyes lit up in anticipation. "I remember chocolate cake." 

Laughing, John handed her the small cellophane wrapped bowl. "Now I know the way to your heart." 

"CJ?" 

"Huh?" 

The mattress dipped as someone got in beside her. 

"What the hell?" she uttered, instantly coming wide awake as a cold foot pressed against her bare leg. 

"The heat's off in my room. Apparently, yours is the only one working on this floor." 

"How's that my problem?" she asked, pushing at his shoulders, the sagging mattress having rolled him right on top of her. "I said we should have stayed at the Hilton." 

"You're absolutely right. Next time I'll let you pick the hotel. But right now, I'm getting frost-bite. You don't want a sick Vice-President on your conscience. Share your bed with me. Please." 

CJ couldn't see his face, the windowless room the Secret Service Agents found so appealing preventing any outside light from entering, but she'd bet a month's salary he was grinning. 

"That is about the worst line I've ever been..." 

His mouth found hers, cutting off the rest of her critique of his rusty romantic skills. 

He tasted like tooth paste and something else - something forbidden," CJ thought as his tongue danced with hers. His feet may have felt like ice, but his mouth was hot, almost searing against her lips. 

Without much thought she brushed her hands down over his shoulders and lower back. Skin, just skin and muscles were all she found. Startled, she realized that he wasn't wearing anything. "Hey," she gasped, jerking her mouth away. "You'd probably be warmer with some clothes on." 

"I didn't think of that," he mumbled his mouth trailing down her throat, his hands first tentatively touching her camisole covered breasts and then when she didn't object, more determinedly squeezing them. 

"John?" 

"Shush. Don't distract me. It's been so long I've almost forgotten how to do this." His fingers were hard as they lightly pinched her nipples into erect points. 

"No," she moaned, reflexively wrapping her arms around him. "This is a really bad idea." 

"Why? We're both single. Both unattached." He shifted on the bed, bracing himself on one arm, trying to keep some of his weight off her. 

She could feel his naked thigh pushing between her legs, separating them. 

"The Press would have a field day," she answered, shifting under him and raising one knee. 

Hoynes pulled up the front of the cotton camisole and rubbed his fingers over her bare skin. "Don't worry about that. Just tell me whether or not you want me? Right here, right now." 

"We don't even like each other," she moaned as his mouth closed over one of her breasts. 

He didn't answer her right away since his lips were busy with her breasts, his tongue circling her nipples. 

"John?" 

She couldn't see his face, but felt his smile against her skin, felt his words as he spoke. "That's not true. We both had difficult roles to play that were often at odds with each other. But, I've always been attracted to you. How do you feel about me?" 

He didn't wait for her answer as he began kissing his way down her body. 

"I've never really thought about..." 

His mouth had reached her silk panties and he was slowly tugging them down. 

"CJ? You were telling me how you feel about me?" 

"You can be very..." 

His large hand rested between her legs, several of his fingers slowly rubbing back and forth. "Very what?" 

She moaned as he worked two of his fingers inside her tight opening, trying to moisten her channel. 

"CJ?" 

"Annoying," she cried out, her vagina clenching around his fingers as he too easily brought her to orgasm. 

"Could be worse," he chuckled, sliding back up her body, his mouth finding hers for a deep kiss full of promises about what was about to happen. 

CJ wrapped her legs around his waist and arched upward, her body now desperately wanting what he was offering. 

He released her mouth and sighed with satisfaction as he sank his engorged member into her still trembling center. "You are so beautiful." 

"You can't see me," she gasped, shifting a little as she adjusted to his size. It had been a long time since she'd been involved with anyone, much less had sex. 

"My body sees you," he whispered, his deep voice almost hoarse with passion. "This is better than all the fantasies I had about you." 

"You've fantasized about me?" 

"Ever since I saw you at that State Dinner for the Indonesia leader. You had on a grey dress." 

"Blue," she groaned, moving her hands down to his hips and urging him to move. 

Slowly thrusting back and forth, he began to make love to her. 

Several long minutes were filled only with the sounds of his body moving against hers and the old bed creaking in protest. 

"John," she gasped, as he pushed deeper than ever before and brought about a series of powerful contractions - contractions that drove all intelligent thought from her mind. 

When he felt her body tremble around his shaft, he quickly brought himself to the climax he'd been staving off since he'd made his first stroke. 

"How do you like me now?" he joked, barely having enough breath left to get out the words. 

Grinning in the darkness, CJ tugged his face down to hers, whispering, "You're still annoying, but I could get used to you." 

Smiling, Hoynes pulled out of her and rolled to the side. Holding her chin, he pressed his hard lips against hers, his tongue demanding entrance. When he finished kissing her, he held her against him, placing her head on his shoulder. 

"Tell you what. Spend some time with me and I'll bet you change your mind. Most of my close friends only find me mildly boorish." 

"We're going to be close friends?" She laughed at the irony of his statement. 

"Very close," he promised, stroking one hand down her back and positioning one of her thighs over his. As his hand caressed her hip, he added, "Assuming you decide to stay in Washington." 

"Well... answer me one thing? Honestly?" 

"Okay. One honest answer coming up." 

"It wasn't a coincidence that you showed up in that hotel parking lot when you did was it?" 

She could feel the sudden tension in his body and knew the truth. The only real question was whether or not he'd lie to her. 

John sighed. He knew she'd figure it out, sooner or later. "No. Leo called me. I was at the hotel and Leo wanted me to watch for you. They were afraid you'd run so far, so fast, that they wouldn't be able to bring you home." 

"I'm not a child." Then, as his words sank in, she asked with a distinct chill in her voice, "Did he tell you to seduce me?" 

"Nah. Leo wouldn't... No. I just agreed to talk to you about the situation. In fact Leo's probably fit to be tied that I haven't reported back to him." 

"Really?" 

He kissed the top of her head. "You should know by now that I'm not that much of a team player." 

"True," she said, relaxing and running her hand over his chest, enjoying the feel of his skin. "What about the heater in your room? Was that a lie?" 

"I'm a politician. What do you think?" 

Before she could respond, he found a very effective way to distract her. 


End file.
